the_gemini_diariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Portal Creation
Portal Creation is a form of Teleportation whereby the user creates portals from one location to another, allowing instantaneous travel. These portals can connect two locations on Earth it can create a portal to another world like Meridian or Sparks or be used to access alternate dimensions. List of Users Josie Halliwell * Josie, discovered that power when Sebastian told her to create an portal to Meridian to help her, to stop her fever. Used Multiple times after that. The Charmed Ones * The Charmed Ones would sometimes create portals when vanquishing demons. These portals banished demons mostly to Purgatory. The Tall Man * The Tall Man could swallow beings and entire worlds and imprison them inside his body forever or teleport them to another location. Abraxas * The demon Abraxas could create portals between the physical world and the astral plane. This made it possible for him to steal The Charmed Ones' Book of Shadows. The Source of All Evil * The Source created a portal through which he vanquished the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse when they failed their task. * The Source created a portal to send whoever lost in the wrestling ring in The Academy to Purgatory. Cole Turner * Cole created a portal to send Piper back to the Manor. This was one of the many powers in his arsenal from the Demonic Wasteland. Valkyries * By using a pendant that they wear, Valkyries could create a portal that would take them anywhere they want. Angel of Death * Creates portals to take the souls over to the afterlife. Grimlocks * Create portals as short-cuts to the sewers. The Evil Enchantress * Created a portal through a spell to go to the future and go back as well. Zen Master * The Zen Master and his disciples, An Ling and Yen Lo were able to use water as a portal to other worlds. As long as there was a sufficiently large surface of water between where they located currently to where they wanted to go they could use these portals go anywhere. Clyde * The time-travelling spirit Clyde was able to conjure a door that had a portal that would send people either to the future or the past. Neena * This Witch created a portal and used a fire-like power to push an Angel of Destiny into it. She said she didn't know where the portal lead to, but hoped it was somewhere unpleasant. The Elders * The Elders possess this power as a collective, and can even use it to send people backward and forward in time. The Seer * The Seer once opened a portal in a closet in an attempt to kidnap Phoebe Halliwell Avatars * Avatars also possess this power, and can use it to send people back in time. Libris * Libris demons also have the power to create portals, which they used to capture their victims or launch a surprise attack. Tyler Michaels * Tyler, as an Archai, can create portals to go to all planes of existences. Prue Halliwell * As The All, Prue could create portals to other locations, worlds or planes. She used this ability to create a portal for Kyra. Zankou * Zankou once created a portal to summon Kyle Brody into the Underworld. Category:Powers